


Least Complicated

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Ezri stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Holosuites, Mutual Pining, Pining, Springball, will eventually earn the E rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: A year after the Dominion war, a few months after Julian left for Cardassia, Ezri finds herself developing feelings for another resident of Deep Space 9, but worries Kira will think her a fool.Kira does not approve of how both Worf and Julian jumped into relationships with newly joined and confused Ezri Dax. She is determined to not do the same thing, and to keep her own feelings for Ezri under wraps.How long will it take them to figure out they both want the same thing? How long after that will it take to get there?
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Ezri stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975789
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What makes me think I could start clean slated  
> The hardest to learn was the least complicated

“And then he says to me, ‘now I know how far down the spots go.'” Ezri took a sip of her tea. “Can you believe? I should have broken up with him on the spot.”

Kira shook her head. “He could always be a bit...insensitive.”

“I finally realized that he he didn’t know if he was in love with Jadzia...or Garak. It was a love triangle and I wasn’t even one of the points.”

Kira took her hand; she heard the pain under the humor. “I do think he cared about you, Ezri.” She shook her head. “Do you know what Worf said about the two of you?” She straightened and pitched her voice half an octave lower. “She is confused. And he is a child.”

It worked. The frown smoothed and Ezri laughed.

“He kinda is, tho.”

“You should have met him when he first came here!”

“I have Dax’s memories, remember?”

Kira looked deep into her friend’s blue eyes. She wondered if she forgot that on purpose. Ezri was such a different person from Jadzia, and while she loved them both, she didn’t think of Ezri as Dax. Not quite. Maybe because she had feelings stirring that had everything to do with Ezri, not Dax. A voice in her head chided her. _Be a friend. She doesn’t need you doing this, too._

“I’m sorry he was a jerk to you, Ezri.”

“It’s fine!” Ezri laughed and shrugged. “I don’t think I was the best companion, either. Worf was right--I was confused. Anyway, our holosuite should be ready now and I’ve been looking forward to this springball lesson all week.” 

The way she smiled silenced the chiding voice in Kira’s mind, she couldn’t help the way it shot to her center, warmed her to her toes.

The court didn’t smell right. Holosuites weren’t the same, no matter what anyone said. But she had turned down Jadzia so many times, and now would give anything to have those chances to play together back. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. But then, Ezri wasn’t inviting her for costumes and make-believe, or worse, well-oiled men in steam-baths...no, she and Ezri were just having some wholesome fun, working out some steam.

“So, I’m not sure I remember how to hold the racquet? Show me?” 

No, she wasn’t imagining it, Ezri’s gaze was positively coquettish. She had every intention of explaining the grip to her from a safe distance, but found herself standing behind Ezri instead, and wrapping her arms around to position her hands correctly. She leaned into the heat of her for just a moment then jumped back. 

“There. You should be fine. But really it’s an individual thing, the grip, so you’re better off experimenting. We should just start volleying and see how you feel.”

And she rushed to the other side of the court before her burning face betrayed her.

Ezri picked it up fast, and before long, Kira had an excuse for a pink face. 

“You’re not bad! Do you think you remember the rules enough for a quick match?”

Ezri grinned. “Don’t go easy on me!”

“Oh, I won’t.”

She threw herself into it, feeling joy at the movement, the sweat, the burn in her lungs. Ezri held her own pretty well, but soon as Kira scored the winning point she collapsed on the court, arms flung to her sides, breathing hard.

“That was wonderful! I can’t believe none of my previous hosts ever played spring-ball!”

Kira laughed. “I don’t know about anyone else, but Jadzia was more of a full-contact-sports type.”

“Oh, I remember. The thrill of taking a larger opponent down...it is something I still feel. Miles once suggested Rugby to Jadzia...I’d ask him about it if it weren’t weird...and he weren’t on Earth.”

“I don’t think he would find it weird.”

“No. Probably not.”

It was silent for a moment, as they both recovered from the game. Ezri spoke first, “I’m famished. I’d love to get some dinner, but Quark would probably bill us for cleaning if we sat on his upholstered chairs like this.”

Kira laughed. “I know for a fact he would.”

“So, we could just go back to the habitat ring, go to my quarters...I’ll order some food and shower and you can join me? I mean, for dinner. After you shower. In your quarters, or mine, you can borrow my shower I’d be fine with that...sorry I’m babbling. God, none of my previous hosts babbled.”

“That sounds wonderful, Ezri. I’ll drop you off and then head home for a shower and be back at yours.”   
  


The shower was wonderful. Water, a splurge. She leaned her head back and as the water ran over her neck and shoulders, an image formed..Ezri...what did she look like wet? Ezri with her short hair dark and slicked with water, water beading on her spots...

Her spots. Well, shit. She was no better than Bashir. Worf, he was grieving, but Julian...sometimes he was still that asshole that she met on his first day on the station. It had definitely been an asshole move to go after Ezri. But Ezri had seen through it, she was strong, stronger than she seemed to some people...Julian. Damn. Maybe Cardassia would help him grow up. She had grown up long ago. She was born grown-up. And yeah, she missed out on things. But at least she wouldn’t fuck things up the way Julian did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude with Ezri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this when I first posted it in July, I've added a paragraph so you might want to go back.

Ezri stepped into the shower....Jadzia had suggested this to a frustrated Julian, long ago...turned up the frequency. It didn’t help her, much as it probably hadn’t helped him. What was helping was being away from Kira. What was she doing? She was turning into a walking cautionary tale for the Symbiosis committee. Unjust though they may be, rules against reassociation should probably be tighter, seeing what a mess she was making at DS9. Miraculously, both Worf and Julian still wanted to be her friends. But she wasn’t going to push for a third time. Kira deserved better. Jadzia deserved better than Ezri bed-hopping though her significant relationships. No, what she had with Kira would stay strictly platonic.

She left the shower, put on a baggy jumpsuit, and ordered the computer to play Andorian flute music--soothing, but not sexy. Then she turned the lights up to 100%, and thought twice about the music. It was rather hypnotic. She told the computer to play bluegrass, something a fellow ensign on the Destiny had introduced her to. Ok, her girlfriend. Or almost. Minnie was from Appalachia and had the sweetest freckles...she had been promising Ezri to take her home to meet her Meemaw, but then joining happened….She shook her head; bad memory. So many Trill prepared their whole lives, and she hadn’t even wanted it! She’d been fine. Ezri Tegan had been happy. She knew who she was: an ensign, a psychology student, a lesbian. And then her mind was filled with dozens of life-times, with memories and feelings and strange desires--for men! That had never happened before.

People thought all Trill were bisexual. That was stupid. But it was hard…. What do you want, what are really the echos of other hosts’ desires? Maybe if she’d trained for it, prepared for any of it, at all. But no. Ezri Tegan was thrown off of her perfectly good life path so that Dax would not die. And now that she was also Dax, she was, of course, glad. But sometimes she mourned Ezri Tegan.

The door chimed. Kira was standing there, in a simple, flowing dress, holding a bottle of springwine. Ezri couldn’t read the feelings that crossed over her face as she took in the bright room, the peppy music, and of course, the sloppily dressed girl in front of her. But relief was definitely one, and Ezri would take it. Of course. This was better for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My non-fandom romance is at [Storm Caywood](https://stormcaywood.com/)


End file.
